Riff Raff Dairies
by RosePetalWaltz
Summary: Days in the lives of the faceless Foot Clan and Purple Dragon gang.


A young man with lime green hair and brown eyebrows lay in his bed, staring at a phone. His pale skin was covered with scars and across the room a pipe leaned on the wall, stained with blood or rust or a mix of the two. A thick chain draped over a chair in front of a computer. he set the phone down, running a finger over a scar on his arm. He reached over to his night stand, grabbing a can of soda that had grown warm to the touch and lost it's fizz.

He sat up, staring out the window by the bad for a second. His gaze flicked to the pipe, then to the chain. it was about time for him to go out. He pushed himself up, his red dragon tattoo coming out of the shadows. He stood and slipped his shoes on quickly, grabbing the pipe and chain as he sauntered to the door. He didn't care if he was seen, the other residents were used to seeing Purple Dragons in and out of the building, and they knew if they peeped they would be hurt. Often seriously, the Purple Dragons didn't like snitches too much.

He left the apartment, locking the door behind him. There was no honor among thieves, after all. he knew that better than almost anyone in the building. As soon as he headed down the hall, his head lowered and his shoulders rose a little. He was ready to be attacked at any moment, which wasn't as real of a threat as he made it out to be. Still, he figured it was better to be safe than sorry. He knew the hokey mask wearing vigilante who went after Purple Dragons and the weird guys in turtle suits were a constant had run across the red turtle and hockey mask once before, and he planned on never doing it again.

He glanced over his shoulder once, took a step, twice. He always did this, figuring if somebody was following him they would come out as soon as he looked back ahead. At least he hoped they would have come out of hiding as soon as he took a step forward. he hurried down the hall, he knew he couldn't be a second late or his partner would be beyond pissed at him, like the first time they went out together. She had bitched at him for the entire night it seemed, making a snide remark at the end when she dropped him off as well.

He entered the lobby, glancing at the man behind the counter. He was focused on a book that he held out of sight. The lime haired man turned his head to a girl with long yellow hair. It was too bright to be blonde, too bright to be a natural color. She looked over, smiling a bit. The lime haired young man strode over, and the girl said playfully,"Hey Mr. Eyebrows. Good job being early this time." She turned and headed towards the polished glass doors. the man behind the counter must have slaved over them, after all it was his business's first impression to potential tenants.

The girl asked as soon as they were far enough away from the apartment building,"So, Snaptrap. how was your week?" Snaptrap smiled. "Not too bad, how 'bout you Raya? How was the job hunt?" His question was met with a gagging sound and the girl switched her hammer from her right to her left hand. "Don't even mention the job hunt. I got an offer, at the animal shelter. the gross one. It may be the only place to hire me, with my criminal history and all." Snaptrap knew Raya wasn't a big fan of animals and their fur in the first place, much less smelly, dirty and bone thin ones.

The two turned into an alleyway, chittering away. Raya's brown eyes fixed on a wall 'painting', a sword with four turtles run through. She smiled a bit, she had done that last week and it still hadn't been painted over. Somebody clearly enjoyed her handiwork, outside of the gang. Or they had just given up on repainting her masterpieces.

"You should really consider stop tagging buildings, the vigilante hates that almost the most. Right under mugging and handing his ass to him." The latter was very rare, he appeared to be allied with the turtle freaks. And that made him almost impossible to bear, especially when his 'buddies' were around. "The turtle people also don't like it much. You remember what happened to Jawbreaker? He had to stay at the hospital for three months. Long enough to lose his street cred and more." He smiled, remembering how pissed the pink haired man had been.

Luckily for Jawbreaker street cred was easy to regain, as long as you didn't save anyone or betray the boss.

Raya laughed and said,"Nah. The building owners love my art. They didn't even paint over it during the week this time. I think it's the best one yet, I got the blood splatters just right this time." She had a large grin as they walked through the alleys, searching for their victim. "Are you gonna be the good one or bad mugger this time?" She asked suddenly, looking over at her partner. Snaptrap said,"i figured we would just do what we did last time. He shrugged a little. "It worked well, we got well over twenty people last week."

The yellow haired girl nodded. "Alright. Tomorrow night i get to be the bad mugger, it's more fun. I like it when they cry." She smiled widely at the thought of the last time a woman cried from fear, her face had been priceless. The panic, hopelessness, the list went on. Raya suddenly announced,"Dude, did you hear Jawbreaker and Lockjaw hooked up?" She paused, and quickly clarified,"Not dating."

Snaptrap looked over at her, an eyebrow raised. "Finally? I saw that coming a month ago. I knew they were gay. For their sakes, hopefully nobody finds out about it." He frowned at the thought of what the gang would happily do to any non straight members. The result wasn't pretty, and often times the person they went after ended up dead or in a vegetative state. He hated seeing members beaten up for something that didn't matter, what did matter was how much money they brought in for the gang.

The pair fell silent, waiting for somebody to pass by like predators.


End file.
